The Secret Hidden in Russia's Basement
by DemonWolf37
Summary: Russia always confused many of the other countries with his strange personality, but when he slips up and says something outrageous, everyone can't help but to be a little curious. Their curiosity deepens when mystery after mystery pile up and their findings only make Russia even more confusing! But once the truth is revealed, the countries fear that the world may never be the same
1. 1 - The World Conference

World Conference:

"Alright, alright, no more comments." America says, closing the book on his previous wacky suggestion. "Now onto the topic about my hamburgers around the world thing, I've come up with a bunch of reasons why we should do it!"

"America, can we wrap this up soon? I'm pretty sure Oliver is in my kitchen trying to poison the neighbors right now, and I'd rather not leave him unattended for much longer."

"Right, I'll make this quick, then."

Even America could understand the dangers of leaving one of the 2ps unattended, especially since just the week before he had returned to his apartment finding that Allen had left something of a 'mess' on his bed, and his couch, and his floor, and pretty much any reasonably-sized surface.

After the conference, England quickly disappeared to attend to Oliver, leaving the other countries to discuss their own 2ps. None of the countries get along with their slightly insane counterparts, some even less than others. America ranted on and on about how Allen constantly lures women(and occasionally men) to his house and makes a mess of the furniture.

"That is nothing!" France objects, "At least yours lures them instead of taking them by force! He's simply a disgrace! He just can't seem to understand that it's wrong!" ((France goes on a long rant about true love, but I'll skip it since no one actually listens to it anyway))

"Mine is so rude, aru!" China says while France was still ranting, "He doesn't listen ever and whenever he come to my house he smell like drug, aru."

"Kuro is quite rude himserf, actuarry..." Japan added quietly.

"Out of all the 2ps, yours seems to show up the most, Japan." America said, thinking about the various things Japan's 2p had done to him when he took over.

"Werr, he is quite difficurt to manage..." Japan said defensively.

"He's done much more than 'rude' things to me, aru," China said

"Werr, rike I said, he's a bit difficurt..."

"Hey, Russia, you haven't said anything yet, dude," America said, attempting to keep China from picking on Japan.

"Well, that's because I have nothing to say about it."

"Doesn't your 2p just drive you crazy?" America asked, "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen your 2p."

"You never really talk about 'im either," France added, having completed his rant.

"Yeah, what's that all about, Russia dude?" America asked suddenly

"Huh? Well it's because I don't have a 2p..."

"What? But every country has a 2p... Are you sure man?" America says

"For once, the American is right," France adds, "Per'aps you just 'ave not met your 2p."

"No way, man! Russia's way older than you, and you've met your 2p!"

"He's much older than you too, stupid American!" France shouts.

"There is nothing to discuss, there is no 2p!" Russia says angrily and leaves. The countries stare at the departing Russia in a mixture of shock and fear at his sudden outburst. But then again, it was Russia after all...


	2. 2 - A Secret Meeting

A Secret Meeting:

"America, is there any real reason you dragged me out here in the middle of the night?" England said, covering his mouth for a yawn. America had gathered England, France, Canada, China, and Japan back to the conference room in the late hours of the night for a secret meeting.

"Yeah, weren't you listening, Russia says he hasn't got a 2p!" America said.

"So what if he doesn't? There's no point in having this ridiculous meeting just because Russia said something weird."

"Dude, Russia was acting totally bonkers too!"

"It's Russia, he's always been a bit... off."

"But it was way weirder than he usually is!"

"America is right," Japan said, "Russia became very defensive when the issue was pressed."

"It is true, that one is 'iding something, I just know it!" France said.

"Alright, so what if he is? Is there any real reason to go poking around?" England asked

"I agree," China said, "You all know better than to poke around Russia's past, aru."

"But, China, dude, we could really use your help! You've known Russia the longest, isn't there anything you can tell us?"

"I refuse to get in the middle of this ridiculous thing! You better leave Russia alone, aru." China got up to leave and was closely followed by Canada.

"I'd rather not get in the middle of this either..." he whispered before following China out.

"Aren't you going to leave too, brit?" France asked, obviously hoping that he would.

"I would, but I think you guys might actually be onto something."

"Why do you say that all of a sudden?" Japan asked

"We never said anything to China about looking into Russia's history, correct?"

"No, we didn't," America said

"Then why did he bring it up all of a sudden?" England said with a little smirk on his ((adorable)) face. "Do you think he knows something?"

"If he did," Japan started, "there wouldn't be much point in asking about it since he's declined to help..."

"We'll have to find someone else who's known Russia for a long time." England said, pondering it.

For once, America was the first one to come up with a (good) idea, "I think I know just the person!"


	3. 3 - Poking the Bear's Underling

Poking the Bear's Underling:

Lithuania was resting quietly in his own house ((This story takes place in modern days after Lithuania is no longer living with Russia)), not quite trying to sleep, but with no real reason to be awake for any longer. His eyes opened suddenly as the sound of the phone ringing surprised him from his rest. He glanced momentarily at the clock before answering it.

"H-hello?" He asked groggily

"Lithuania, dude, I need you to come over to my place, pronto!" America's voice came through from the other end.

"E-erm… why?" Lithuania asked.

"I can't talk now. You've got to come! It's important!" America hung up the phone abruptly, startling Lithuania. He seriously doubted the 'importance' of America's call, but somehow found himself rushing over to America's house.

The countries looked over as they heard a knock on the door. America rushed over to let Lithuania in immediately.

"Dude! Where have you been? We've been waiting here forever!"

"That's quite the overstatement," England said, "You should learn to be a bit more patient, America!"

Lithuania peered through the doorway to see not only America, but England, France, and Japan as well. Maybe this actually was important… Lithuania was snapped out of his thoughts as Japan somehow managed to quietly calm America, England, and France(because France apparently joined in too) from their quarrelling.

"May we prease get back to the topic at hand?" Japan said

"Yes! Dude, we need you to tell us about Russia!" America said

"Wha…?" Lithuania asked

"Don't ask such a vague question and expect him to be able to answer, you git!" England and America started fighting a bit more before they had to be calmed down again.

"Might I eraborate(elaborate)?" Japan asked. The nations nodded. "We wourd rike you to terr us about Russia's personar(personal) history, not just his history as a country. We are rooking into his 2p, and we think his history might be a good crue(clue)."

"His… 2p?" Lithuania asked.

"Do you know something?" France asked

"No… I've never heard him mention a 2p… And at the conference he seemed quite upset when you asked…"

"Yes, that's why we're rooking into it," Japan said, "Do you think he might be hiding something?"

"Yes… now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever seen Russia act like that… But, I'm afraid I can't think of anything in his history that might relate to his strange behavior or a 2p…" Lithuania trailed off in thought. "Have you tried asking China?"

"Yes, he's the one who accidentally mentioned Russia's history, but he wouldn't say any more than that." England replied.

"Oh, I see… While it's true that I've known Russia for a long time, I'm afraid I don't really know much. But I'd be glad to help!"

"Thank you, we rearry(really) appreciate it." Japan said.

"Maybe I can look for people who would be willing to help… Do you think Prussia and Germany would help?"

"Perhaps, and we probabry invite Itary as werr," Japan said.

"I don't think Spain will be of any use," France said, "Maybe Belarus could be helpful to us."

"As much as I'd love working with her, the last time we hung out she broke all my fingers," Lithuania said.

"And besides, do you really think she would help us spy on and stalk her brother?" England asked

"It's kind of what she does anyway…" Lithuania said, "But that is also a good point."

"Do you think we should ask any of the Nordics?" France asked

"I know that Iceland is suspicious towards Russia, although I'm not sure if he'll be of much help.  
We'll ask him if something comes up," England said

"So I'll just ask the Germans and Italy, right?" Lithuania asked

"Right," the other nations said.

Lithuania left and the other nations continued chatting for a little while before going their separate ways.

"Do you think China really knows what Russia is hiding?" England asked

"Maybe he's in on it!" America suggested

"Or per'aps 'e only knows a little bit, and is just trying to help out Russia" France added

"Either way, we won't be abre(able) to rery(rely) on China for this."

"Which is unfortunate, since he probably knows more than all of us…"

The nations pondered the problem a bit longer before they all parted, returning to their daily duties. They wouldn't meet up like this until next week, and they all hoped that by then someone would have come up with something useful.


	4. Extra Chapter

The floorboards above the man's head creaked as the heavy Russian approached the basement door. The man shuddered as the old door creaked open. The Russian man closed the door behind him and walked down the stone steps.

"Ivan…" the man said quietly,

"Good," the Russian man, Ivan, said while grinning, "you're learning." Ivan knelled down in front of the man, grasping his frail chin.

"What do you want, Ivan?" the man asked with tears in his eyes.

"What," Ivan said, "can't I just come down to visit?"

The man didn't respond for a long time. This seemed to displease Ivan, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he looked over at some of the other people chained down in the cellar.

"How are you're friends doing? They don't seem very lively today…"

"That's because they're dead…" the man said with a few small tears in his eyes

"What? All of them? When did that happen?" Ivan teased the man while smiling.

"Don't smile like that, it's creepy,"

"You were the one who told me I should smile more, da?" Ivan smiled even wider before dropping it entirely. "Either way, that's not why I'm here."

Ivan stepped away from the man and walked to the back of the cellar. A few of the other men moaned as he passed them(apparently they weren't completely dead). Ivan opened the chest resting against the back wall of the basement and retrieved one of its items.

"I came here for two reasons, actually. First, I might be needing this sometime soon," Ivan said, holding the object he had taken from the chest, "Second, I would like to ask you a question. You will answer, da?"


	5. 4 - Lithuania's Trip to Russia's House

Due to various complications at the airport(not to mention Lithuania being drop-dead tired) Lithuania ended up taking a different flight and had to walk the rest of the way to his house. Having absolutely no idea where he was, Lithuania wandered pathetically along a road that seemed somewhat familiar.

The sun had already begun to rise and Lithuania was just about to give up when he suddenly found himself at Russia's house. Apparently after living with him for so long and in his sleep-deprived state, Lithuania unconsciously walked to Russia's house.

Strangely thogh, all the lights in the house were off. Russia wasn't nessecarily an early riser, but he usually would be up by this point. And even if he weren't up, Russia usually left a light or two on if he was home. The house was only pitch black like this if Russia expected to be out for a few hours.

Lithuania tentatively tried the doorknob: it was locked. But Lithuania knew that Russia used to keep the first floor window unlocked because Latvia would occasionally lock himself out of the house on accident. It had been a while, but if Russia never went back to lock it, it might still be open.

Amazingly, the window was unlocked. Lithuania thought carefully, was he really about to break into Russia's house? Just because of this 2p business? What did he even expect to find? Lithuania didn't think all that much would have changed since he'd lived there. Of course there were one or two rooms Lithuania had never been in; several drawers that had never been opened by his hands. But did he really expect to find anything in them?

He dropped the matter as he had already climbed in through the window. Lithuania wandered around the house, occasionally opening drawers or rifling through papers. Either there wasn't anything important, or Lithuania was just too tired to notice the details of what he was flipping through.

Lithuania was halfway done skimming through a contact list when he heard the front door slam shut. he peeked into the front to to see Russia walking into the house carrying a small box in his left hand and a small object on a chain in his right.

Lithuania ducked and hid behind the wall of the other room. Russia was back already? Lithuania had to come up with some sort of excuse, some reason for him being here. He heard a quiet clatter and peered into the other room to see that Russia had set down the box and chain on the table. The box was just a brown box, no bigger than a hardcover novel or two, and the chain held a small iron key.

Lithuania ducked again as Russia looked unexpectedly straight into Lithuania's eyes. Russia's purple eyes seemed slightly off somehow. Perhaps it was just because he hadn't expected to see Lithuania there, but maybe it was more than that... The look of fear and surprise one would have on their face if they thought a secret might be uncovered...

Lithuania sat trembling for a few moments, anticipating Russia's full wrath. 'Oh, why did I decide to come here at all?' Lithuania thought with fear.

A few more moments passed and Lithuania began to wonder why Russia wasn't coming over. There was no doubt that Russia had seen Lithuania, so why-?

"Lithuania?" Russia said pleasantly, peeking his head through the doorway

"Y-yes?" Lithuania responded, shaking

"You'll make me a cup of tea, da?" Russia said, his face so pleasant-looking flowers practically emanated from his head.

"Y-yeah!" Lithuania said. It was obvious Lithuania wasn't going to be able to search the house anymore, and he was far too petrified to even think about questioning Russia.


	6. 5 - Another Meeting

The countries met up again at America's house as planned. They were just waiting on Prussia, Italy, and Germany, who had mentioned that they would be about an hour late due to a prescheduled meeting(and Italy was going to wait with Germany).

While they were waiting, Lithuania explained to the others what had happened at Russia's house after the last meeting.

"So the commie didn't say anything about you breaking into his house?" America asked excitedly.

"Not a word. He just asked for a cup of tea and then we sat there for about half an hour before I excused myself awkwardly."

"Per'aps 'e realized 'is mistake of getting all upset after the meeting, and is trying to make it look like 'e has nothing to 'ide," France proposed

"That's quite possible," England agreed, "What do you suppose was in that box, anyhow? It must be important if he left his house so early in the morning to get it, right?"

"Maybe, but ret's(let's) not get carried away by that," Japan said, "I'm more interested in the key. You said it was too big to be a key for the box, correct?"

"Yes, the keyhole on the box was very little, almost as if it were just for decoration. The key looked more like one for a door or chest of some kind."

"Strange… I wonder what it's for…" England said, furrowing his (many) eyebrows.

"Either way, this 'as gotten us nowhere," France said.

"Yes, as interesting as this may be, it really doesn't tell us much. We really need to speak with China, without him, I don't think we're going to get much further…"

"What about Prussia?" Japan asked, "He has known Russia for almost as rong(long) as China has, if not ronger(longer). He could be just as herpfur to us as China, and a rot(lot) more wirring to herp as werr."

"That is a very good point. Prussia 'as known Russia since 'e was young, 'e might be able to tell us about Russia's 'istory just as well as China could," France said

"But China was a lot closer to Russia," England said, "As far as I know, Prussia has always hated Russia, so he might not know him as well as China does."

"Not to mention, Prussia can be just as oblivious as America sometimes…" France added

"What do you mean by that, dude?" America asked, slightly offended. England was about to explain or possibly apologize to America when the door suddenly slammed open, making some of the countries(mainly America) jump.

"Ve~ Sorry we're-a late!" Italy said. Germany lightly smacked Italy and scolded him,

"Don't enter people's houses vithout knocking, dummkopf…"

"I'm-a sorry, Germany…"

"Doitsu-san," Japan started, "Where's Prussia-kun?" ((I know that when talking about someone else in Japanese I don't think you'd actually use 'kun', but I wanted to use it anyway(especially since I don't know what the proper honorific to use would be…) ))

"Eh, Bruder? He stopped at a store not too long ago, he said he'd catch up. He should be here soon."

((~~~Flashback~~~))

"It's a bit chilly tonight, don't you think, West?" Prussia asked his brother

"Ja, it is unusually cold, I suppose."

"Vee~ It's unusual for you to-a complain about the weather, Prussia, you're-a feeling alright?"

"Of course! And I'm not complaining anyvay, it vas just a comment." Prussia stopped to look at a small shop with some delicious-looking cupcakes in the window. "Are either of you guys hungry?"

"Nein," Germany said immediately.

"Not unless it's-a pasta! Ve~," Italy said

"I'll catch up with you two then, I'm just going to grab something to eat quick,"

Prussia walked into the store examining the cupcakes he had seen again. There was just something about them that had seemed incredibly appealing to him. He walked up to the counter and asked the cashier for two. The cashier immediately grabbed the two Prussia had in mind. _'Freaky…' _Prussia thought to himself.

Prussia took a bite of one and started walking to the door. As he took another bite he remembered the unusual cold and decided it would be better if he just sat down on the floor… In fact, he might as well just take a nap.

The cashier walked up to the sleeping Prussian and gigged softly.

"Oh, poppet, that was a bit easier than expected," the strawberry blonde man's blue eyes had pink rings in them, "Russia didn't even need to be here himself. Oh, well, better safe than sorry," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Just clean up here quickly," Russia said, emerging from the store's back room, "I'll take care of the Prussian here…"


	7. 6 - An Unexpected Visitor

"So vhy did you ask us to come here?" Germany asked, getting straight down to business, as usual.

"Lithuania said it had-a something to do with Mr. Russia, right?"

England explained to them what they were looking for and describe what little they had found so far.

"So that's vhy you especially wanted bruder to come, because China refused to help and none of you can decipher his hint."

"And we really don't know where to go from here. I mean, we haven't discovered anything useful. The best we have is China's hint, and we can't get any further without China or hopefully Prussia," England continued

"Speaking of which," Japan said, "shouldn't Prussia-kun be here by now?"

"That is true… 'e 'as been gone awhile…"

"You don't-a think something a-happened to him, do you?" Italy asked, concerned

"Bruder can take care of himself. I doubt he's in any sort of trouble. He probably just got distracted by puppies or something."

"But stirr… maybe we shourd take a rook, just to be sure."

"Alright, all in favor of helping me rescue Prussia-dude, raise your hand!" Before the vote could be cast, the countries heard a knock at the door.

"That's probably bruder now. See? No need for vorry." Germany said as he opened the door. Much to his, and the other countries, surprise, it wasn't Prussia. The countries stared, a bit dumbfounded, at the unexpected visitor.

"So are you going to let me in, or no, aru?"

_((~~~Elsewhere~~~))_

Prussia slowly opened his eyes, his sight still blurry from the drugged cupcake. His hands and legs were bound and he was being carried somewhere. He groaned slightly at the dizzying movement.

"Are you awake already?" a familiar voice asked him. Prussia moaned quietly again, trying to place the voice. "Long time no see, da?"

Prussia tried to focus his vision a bit, find out where he was or where he was being taken. The drug began to wear off, and the false warmth it had gave way the bitter cold of Prussia's surroundings. His vision finally cleared enough so that Prussia could see an old wooden house. If he were thinking clearly, he would have recognized it immediately.

Prussia groaned again, this time beginning to struggle out of the Russian man's grip. He managed to escape his grasp but was simply scooped back up into his arms again.

"Try not to make this too difficult for me, da? You have nowhere to run to anyway." Russia said as the Prussian continued to struggle. "I will drag you if I must, so cease your squirming, little Prussian."

Prussia reluctantly did as he was told. Even if he could undo the bindings, his mind was too scrambled for him to actually get anywhere.

"Y-you know…"

"Oh, he talks! I'll have to remind Oliver to put more drugs in the cupcake next time, da?"

Prussia could barely make sense of Russia's words, so he just continued talking as if he had never been interrupted.

"They'll know I'm gone… I vas supposed to meet them… They'll come looking for me… So…" Prussia trailed off.

"Da, I know. But it has come to my attention that they are looking into things that should be left alone. And besides, by the time they find you, you'll be dead, da?" Russia's mouth formed a creepy smile that Prussia couldn't begin to understand. _'Kill a country? That's not even possible…'_ he thought to himself. Then again, Prussia wasn't technically a country anymore, was he?


	8. 7 - China's Help (At Long Last!)

"China?" several of the countries asked at last as the older nation stepped into America's house, "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to help after all, aru. You're right about Russia, he's hiding something."

The countries leaned in, completely attentive to China. ((No, don't forget about Prussia! He's been kidnaped, you idjits!))

"Erm, well I'm not quite sure where to start, aru…" China said, "I suppose I should start by saying that Russia does have a 2p. As far as I know… well, I only met him four or five times. He was very serious; he didn't like to joke around much."

"How long 'as 'e known about 'is 2p?" France asked

"A long time, back before he became 'Russia', when he was still just Moscow." China said, "Russia didn't have any friends, so he convinced his excessively-serious 2p to become his friend- with some reluctance, aru. I had talked with him several times before he disappeared and Russia never mentioned him again. If I asked Russia about it, he usually just said that he wasn't around anymore, but sometimes he would get quite mad at me for bringing it up at all, aru."

"It was also around this time that Russia started doing very well for himself, and eventually became 'Russia'. I'm not sure what happened between those two, but whatever it was caused him to become very different, aru. Russia could always be a bit creepy when he wanted to, but after that point he became excessively so… He became creepier than cute, aru."

Some of the countries silently questioned China calling Russia "cute", but they let it slide as they all knew China was rather friendly towards Russia (Well, America only vaguely knew this as he often didn't pay attention to what the other countries did and thought).

"I thought that it was just a phase that he was going through, and that he would eventually go back to normal after he forgot about whatever had happened, but that obviously didn't happen, aru. I didn't realize just how much Russia had changed until a while after he became the Soviet Union. I agreed to go along with him because we were friends, aru, but after a while I realized that might not even be true anymore, so that's why I left the Soviet Union."

China appeared to be done, so several of the countries took a bit of time to let the information sink in, and a few to question China:

"But that can't be it. There has to be something else, right?" England asked him

"I'm afraid I don't know anything else, aru."

"But you've known Russia longer than anyone. You're the closest person to him! How is that all you know?"

"Russia mostly stopped talking to me after whatever happened with his 2p. He became very distant. I just didn't realize how distant until after the whole Soviet Union thing, aru."

"So this really hasn't gotten us anywhere. All we really know is that Russia has a 2p, something happened between them, and now Russia is extra-creepy."

"Not entirely true, aru. Russia responded the same way when you asked him about his 2p as when I asked him and he got upset with me. However he was a lot more defensive when all of you became curious, aru. He's hiding something, and I have a theory as to what it is."

"Are you going to tell us this theory, China?" Germany asked

"If I'm wrong, I wouldn't want to mislead you into a narrow mind frame,

"No offence, but we haven't exactly gotten anywhere without your help. Even if your theory is wrong, your insights will greatly help us." England said

"A- please, Mr. China?" Italy asked, pouting

"Fine, but if something go wrong, don't blame me, aru. Lithuania, you said that Russia responded in a completely different way than before, correct?"

Lithuania nodded.

"I think that Russia was easily persuaded by his new friend to do several things. I also think that like all the 2ps, Ian wanted a certain amount of control over the physical country. So I believe that he convinced Russia to let him 'become Russia'. In other words, Both Ivan and Ian share the responsibilities of being the country. In a similar manor that Germany and Prussia share their responsibilities."

"Hmm? Germany and Prussia? But Ian is a 2p! He can't do that. Why would Russia allow that?" Italy asked

"Because Ian is Russia's only close friend," China said guiltily, "And Russia used to be fairly easily persuaded."

"So you're saying that the Russia we know is actuary two peopre(people)?" Japan asked

"That's the feeling I get…" China said.

"I don't think Bruder vould have been this helpful afterall…" Germany said

"Prussia didn't come, aru?"

"He did, but he went to get something to eat… He should have been back by now for sure. Something might ha-" Germany froze as his phone chirped a four-note tune that seemed oddly haunting. It was an emergency text from Prussia, sent through a method the two of them had devised earlier that didn't required Prussia to have his cell phone to send in case something happened to the ex-country. Using the method was a desperate call for help, to be used if something drastic had happened to him.

"What is it-a Germany?" Italy asked

"Prussia's in danger," he said as he showed the phone to the others. It was just one word, "Russia"


	9. 8 - The End of Prussia?

The Russian dragged Prussia mercilessly in through the doorway of the house and down the stone staircase leading to the house's basement. Prussia grunted as his head slammed against each step.

"Cease your whining, da? I don't want to have to listen to your screaming, so be quiet."

Prussia allowed the Russian man to drag him further into the basement. He had already sent his message to Germany. Hopefully he would be able to figure out where he was and come rescue him. Although Prussia had his doubts; not even he knew where he was.

The Russian chained Prussia's hands to the wall ((ooh, kinky)), and undid the bindings on his feet. He hanged the bindings carefully on the wall next to a horrid assortment of tools and objects ((still kinky)).

"I hope you are a bit more comfortable, da?"

Prussia didn't say anything. He didn't look around. He didn't make a noise. He could only manage to stare fearfully into the Russian's eyes. He felt the glare of not only Russia, but also the others who were chained alongside him. He also noticed the blank stares of the dead. He couldn't manage to look at any of these things. Normally Prussia would be able to brush something like this off with a few "I'm awesome"s, but not this time. This was too much. It was too real.

"Now, little not-a-country"

"Hey!" Prussia tried to interrupt him but was smacked with a lead pipe.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking!" Russia pushed his face close to Prussia's, making the latter wince and go wide-eyed with fear. Russia's demeanor had changed completely from a moment ago. He was no longer toying with him. Prussia gulped.

"I don't have time for shenanigans," Russia said, "so don't fuck with me. I'm going to kill you now, da?." He didn't even pause. He said it so matter-of-factly that the words alone sent a shiver up Prussia's spine.

Prussia screamed in pain and surprise as Russia plunged the knife into Prussia's stomach. Russia twisted the knife violently causing the Prussian to scream even more.

"Oh, poppet, you started without me!" Oliver said as he skipped into the room, wiping a suspicious red liquid off of his hands.

"You were too slow. And next time put more drugs in the cupcake. He woke up too soon." Russia said after pulling the knife out of Prussia's stomach.

"Oh, really?" Oliver asked, looking over at Prussia curiously. He was still alive, but blood was pouring out of his wound like a broken dam. A wound like that wouldn't kill a country, but it would certainly kill a human, and which Prussia technically was at this point would determine whether he would live or die.

((Elsewhere))

"A-what does that mean? 'Russia'?" Italy asked Germany

"Burder is in danger, and Russia is involved. Ve have to find them now before something happens to him!"

"Where is he?" America asked

"I don't know… maybe Russia's house?" Germany said

"America and I wirr check there first!" Japan suggested

"I'll take Lithuania and check any places Russia frequently visits, aru," China said

"Italy and I vill look for Prussia in his frequent hangouts," Germany said

"The frog and I will ask around if anyone's seen them," England said

"Call us if you guys find anything. We'll contact everyone else," France agreed

The countries split up to look for Prussia and Russia. Germany was especially worried. They all knew that while Prussia was technically no longer a country himself, Germany had given up part of his title to keep his elder brother alive. But only Germany and Prussia knew how much more vulnerable it had made them. They weren't born as the same country like Italy and Romano had, so instead of both being the whole of Germany represented in different ways like the Italy brothers were, Prussia and Germany were two parts of a divided country. And after WW2, the berlin wall divided them even more so.

Germany hid his face from Italy as a tear escaped from his eyes. Something could have easily happened to Prussia. 'Please be alright,' Germany begged silently.


	10. 9 - To Kill a Nation

((WARNING! Gore and psychological trauma))

Prussia could feel the stab wound slowly closing. Apparently he was still enough of a country that a wound as simple as that wouldn't kill him. But it still hurt. Prussia shivered, the dull, crushing pain of the wound was distracting him from other things going on around him- like Oliver readying a syringe.

"Try it," Russia said, "It sometimes works on the 2ps, if he's less than a country then this could kill him."

"If it kills him, he won't be much use to us, and this will have been a complete waste of time." Oliver said as he injected the air from the syringe into Prussia's bloodstream.

"Don't remind me. We took too much of a risk already just getting him here. The others are probably already looking for him. If we don't get something out of this, then…" Russia sighed

Prussia was writhing in pain. The air bubble in his blood had been a minor discomfort at first, but suddenly he felt as if his chest were about to burst. It was as if his heart and lungs had suddenly turned to stone and he couldn't seem to breathe or swallow. He clenched his teeth, but they felt as if they would shatter like glass. Prussia managed to let out a grunt of pain but it was quickly silenced.

Russia and Oliver leaned in, their mouths slightly ajar. Was he dead? Was that it? Prussia suddenly let in a gasp of air and began to cough violently. His heart attack was over. He was still alive.

"Oliver. Step three," Russia said dryly. Oliver whined a bit before pulling out a black magic wand similar to England's. Prussia had only just recovered from his coughing fit when Oliver waved the wand and Prussia's vision was skewed.

Prussia's eyes were wide open. He coughed again, but the sound came out a moment later, only distorted and quiet. His whole body felt like it was ripped in two pieces, each felt completely separate from the other. He almost felt as if his half of Germany was no longer apart of him . He saw Russia and Oliver talking through his skewed vision, but the sound was delayed and distorted.

"If he's any less than a country, he'll die," Russia's distorted voice told Oliver as he handed him a knife, "Go nuts."

"Of course, poppet," Oliver said with a full toothy grin, his face revealing every single psychopathic urge the 2p nation had.

Suddenly Prussia felt several sharp pains, but it wasn't until a moment later that he saw Oliver jump on him, knife slashing wildly. He screamed, but the sound only came out a moment later. The fact that Prussia didn't know where Oliver would slash until he felt the pain was terrifying, causing Prussia to scream even more desperately.

Oliver violently stabbed Prussia's shoulder and slid the knife quickly down his arm, a thick trail of blood pouring from the gash and pooling onto the floor. He bashed the blunt handle of the knife several times into the Prussian's collar bone, quickly breaking it and soon splattering blood everywhere.

Two more gashes opened up in Prussia's stomach, sending blood pouring out in great globs. A moment later his cheek started spurting out blood and a second later Prussia's right eye was gone. Prussia's screaming vibrated loudly as Oliver continued to stab his eye repeatedly.

The 2p nation panted loudly for a minute before smiling at his work. The insane bloodlust left his eyes as he leaned forward to 'boop' the Prussian gently on the nose. Oliver turned to Russia and an even bigger ((Non-creepy)) smile formed on his blood covered face.

"He's a country after all," Oliver said

"But not for much longer." Russia and Oliver left the room to get washed up and to allow Prussia's wounds to heal a bit more before they killed the Prussian off for good.

Prussia's screams eventually died down into painful sobbing and whatever spell Oliver had used on him had worn off. He managed to quiet himself a bit and looked around for the first time since he had arrived.

To his right were several bodies, some of which were still alive. He saw one that looked quite like Sealand only in a red and white uniform instead of a blue and white one. This one was dead, but the one next to him was moving a bit- just a quick twitch of the hands now and then. That one had looked a bit like Seborga only in a red suit with a top hat.

Prussia quickly realized that most of these were the 2ps of micronations, or just unnoticed nations. But there were others. He recognized a micronation that he had met while visiting America's house, hanging next to their 2p, both of them dead. Is that what they had meant by "If he's any less than a country, he'll die?" A little farther away he even saw his own 2p, staring lifelessly into his own eyes. So that's why Prussia hadn't seen him in a while...

Prussia felt sick. Really, deeply sick. He felt like puking up blood ((which he would if he coughed to harshly)). The stench of blood- both fresh and old- was absolutely sickening. He shuddered violently, tears still racing down his cheek.

Then he heard a soft voice. A familiar voice, one that he hadn't expected to hear in such a soft tone- one that he hadn't expected to hear again so soon.

"Teutonic Knights?"


	11. 10 - Searching For Prussia

America and Japan had just arrived at Russia's house. America tugged on the door handle lightly and then began trying to rip the door from its hinges.

"Damn it, it's locked!" he shouted out

"Obviousry…" Japan said as he walked up to the door and knocked on it politely.

"Russia-san, are you home?" They didn't hear an answer. "He must not be home…" Japan said

"Obviously…" America muttered, not wanting to feel stupid.

"We shourd carr France-san and Igirisu and see if they can herp us out a bit." ((Yeah, I know, I just really wanted to write "Igirisu"))

Japan called France's cell phone and didn't have to wait long before he picked up the phone.

"Bonjour, mon cher. Susciter mots français. I didn't expect you to call back so soon. Fraise gaufre. Now shall we-"

"France-san?" Japan asked. Japan could almost feel the heat of France's blush emanating through the phone.

"O-oh, Japan! E-erm, what was it that you needed?" France said after a moment.

"Russia isn't at his house and the door is rocked (locked)."

"Alright, I'll send China and Lithuania over there. In the meantime, search the grounds, okay?"

"Okay, we'rr do that."

"There wasn't anything else you needed? No? Okay, goodbye." France hung up abruptly leaving America and Japan to search the area around Russia's house.

((Elsewhere))

Germany and Italy wandered around the German town, occasionally stopping at several of the suspicious bars Prussia would occasionally visit. The two walked into one and Germany immediately wanted to leave.

"He's rather a-flexible, don't you think, Germany?" Italy said staring shamelessly at the dancer, "Do you think-"

"Nein," Germany said immediately, searching for someone to ask about his brother. He walked over to the bartender who looked vaguely familiar.

"What can I get you?" he asked politely

"Nothing. I'm looking for my bruder, have you seen him?"

"Not since yesterday afternoon."

Germany coughed in surprise. 'That liar told me he vas going to look over the paperwork for our meeting!' Germany thought to himself

"Ah… vell thank you anyvay…" Germany quickly led the curious Italian out of the bar and went in search of the next one.

((Elsewhere))

China and Lithuania had already hit several of Russia's hotspots without any luck. They were just about to call back to report in when China's cell phone rang.

"Ni hao," China answered

"Japan and America want you over at Russia's place," England said over the phone

"What for?" China asked, curious

"I don't know, France got the call over twenty minutes ago but he only just mentioned it now…"

China could hear England and France arguing on the other side of the phone line. There was a loud crash and the call dropped. China didn't bother calling back and left for Russia's house.

((Elsewhere, and half an hour earlier))

"France, I'm leaving you in charge of the phone," England said, tossing his cell phone to France, "I'm going to ask the other nations if they've seen either of them."

France pouted at the phone as England left. He poured himself a glass of wine and rubbed his finger along the rim of the glass in boredom. He sneaked a glance out the window to be sure England was really gone. He was.

France snickered to himself and quickly dialed a number on the phone.

"Ohononon, if I'm going to have the phone, I should at least make the most of it!"

Ten minutes, one steamy conversation, and one exchange of personal phone numbers later France was pouring himself another glass of wine when the phone rang. He rushed over to answer it.

"Bonjour, mon cher. Susciter mots français. I didn't expect you to call back so soon. Fraise gaufre. Now shall we-"

"France-san?" Japan asked from the other end. France's face went bright red, he had forgotten that this was England's phone. Luckily, he recovered from his mistake and managed to escape the conversation.

Not long after he hung up, his personal phone rang and he resumed his flirtatious voice. Twenty minutes passed and England returned.

"I'm back. I'm hoping you had better luck… France?" England looked over at the Frenchman who was quickly saying goodbye to someone over the phone.

"Have you even been paying attention this whole time?" England asked angrily

"I 'ave! America and Japan called twenty minutes ago asking for China and Lithuania to come over!"

"… And?"

"And… I never called them," France said as England scowled. "I was a bit busy."

"Wanker," England muttered as he called China's cell phone.


	12. 11 - Russia's House

When China and Lithuania arrived at Russia's house America and Japan were nowhere to be seen. They looked around a bit but they couldn't find them.

"They must have gone searching somewhere else, aru," China said as he tried the door to the house. "It's locked."

"Over here," Lithuania said and he tried the window he had used before. "This is locked now too. Russia must have locked it after last time."

Lithuania and China tried all the other first floor windows, all with no prevail. Lithuania suggested they try the second floor windows and ran off to get something to climb up on.

"I wonder if it would even be here…" China said almost to himself

"What?" Lithuania asked

"Oh, nothing, aru. I was just thinking that this isn't the only house Russia has lived in. I was just wondering if we should check the others, aru."

"I suppose so. But let's try here first. He must have locked the window for a reason right? Well... maybe." Lithuania went around back of the house, leaving China in the front. After some digging around he found an old garden structure that could be used as a ladder. He was about to tell China when he heard a small thud coming from the front yard.

"China?"

"I'm fine… aru," China shouted back.

"I found a ladder, I'm going to try Russia's office window."

"Okay, you do that, a-aru."

"Are you sure you're alright, China?"

"I just hit my head, aru. I'll be there in a minute, aru."

Lithuania set the ladder against the building and carefully started climbing up to the office window. 'Maybe I should have waited until there was someone to catch me…' Lithuania thought. Nonetheless, Lithuania tried the office window. Sure enough, it was unlocked.

"Hey, China, th- aahhaah!" Lithuania clung to the window ledge as the 'ladder' fell out from under him. He looked down and he saw China moving back towards the front lawn.

"China! Hey! China?!" Lithuania shouted. China didn't seem to hear him and continued to the front lawn. Lithuania tried climbing up into the window, but it wasn't open enough for him to get through. He considered jumping down but… he was rather high up… Lithuania knew that ultimately it would be his only option, but he delayed it as long as he could manage.

When Lithuania's grip did finally slacken enough for gravity to easily pull him down, Lithuania was at least somewhat prepared. He still landed hard and his legs still hurt a lot, but he was more or less okay. He went out towards the front lawn to look for China, but the elder nation was nowhere to be seen.

"China?" … No answer.


	13. 12 - Who's Prussia?

((Warning: Feels))

America and Japan returned to Russia's front lawn after unsuccessfully searching for clues on the rest of the property. They found Lithuania in quite a panic pacing outside Russia's front door.

"Dude?" America asked, concerned

"America! Japan too! Oh it's great that you're here! China seems to have vanished!" Lithuania explained what had happened with the window, and China running off suddenly.

"We shourd carr France-san."

"And then take a look inside the commie's place!"

While Japan made the call to France, America and Lithuania were setting up the makeshift ladder again. Lithuania held the ladder firmly while America climbed up towards Russia's window without a worry.

"Be careful, America!"

"I'll be fine, dude! Look, I'm already up here!" The ladder shook and Lithuania steadied it as best he could as America flung Russia's window open suddenly. "So what am I looking for up here anyway?"

"Um, I don't know, anything that might tell us where they are… A note, or a map maybe?"

"What about this?" America said while tossing a small object at Lithuania, causing him to drop the ladder and stumble a bit trying to catch it. It was an old key, or at least an old-style key. The metal was brand new and it was dated just a few months ago. It was attached to a purple cupcake keychain which also held a blue fluffy thing- most likely just for decoration. Lithuania also noticed something oddly familiar about the key itself.

"This is the same key that Russia had when I sneaked into his house! Or at least it looks the same… The one he had was definitely much older."

While Lithuania was still staring intently at the key and keychain, America dropped down haphazardly from the window and landed surprisingly gracefully- if not rather loudly- next to Lithuania, causing him to jump in surprise.

"What do ya think it's to?" America asked

"China said something about Russia's other houses. We could try there."

"Great! Let's grab Japan and go!"

"Well, I don't exactly know where they are… I've never been to Russia's old houses. He still lived in them while I was working here- at his place- but I've never been to them. I think we'll have to ask his sisters…"

"Okay, I'll take Ukraine, you ask Belarus."

"O-okay," Lithuania said, hiding both his fear and excitement. "Take Japan with you."

"Right!"

((Elsewhere))

"Ghafff!" the Prussian exclaimed as Oliver thrust the knife into his side again.

"Are you going to admit it yet?" Russia said dully.

"There's nothing to admit!" Prussia spat. Russia was losing his patience. He signaled Oliver and the blade was once again buried into Prussia's flesh. The wound began to close immediately as the healing ability of the country kicked in.

"Admit that you are not a country, _Gilbert._" the Russian said, trying to irritate him.

"I am zhe awesome Prussia!" he shouted as confidently as he could. He was stabbed again.

"Prussia isn't a country. If you were going to argue, you should have at least called yourself East Germany, da?" Russia said reclaiming some of his patience as he lightly stroked some of the evil-looking ((kinky)) tools on his wall. Prussia didn't answer. After his chat with his fellow cellmate, he now knew exactly what was going on, and exactly what would happen to him if Russia got what he wanted.

"I know you have doubts. I know that when Prussia fell- the _physical_ Prussia- you became human. I know that your little brother allowed you to become Germany with him- but did you really think that would work?" Russia took a few steps closer to Prussia and tried his best to look sincerely pitying. "The truth is- _Gilbert_- is that the only way you are a country, is through the words of your young brother."

"I'm still just Prussia…"

"What is Prussia?!" Russia shouted suddenly, "Where is it on a map? Can you prove that Prussia exists outside of your delusional mind?"

Prussia shuddered. He was starting to get scared- really scared. Ever since he woke up from that spell- no, even before that- he'd been seeing awful things, horrible things that shouldn't exist. If he thought about it too much, _Prussia _even started to sound like a made-up word…

"Gilbert…" Russia said as softly as he could manage, "you shouldn't make things up so that you'll be cool- I mean awesome. People will only think little of and eventually forget about you if you keep it up."

Prussia was getting tired, his wounds hurt more than they should and he was getting tired- more tired than he usually would. His face felt wet and he couldn't even understand why anymore. He muttered something quietly as the tears began to fall more freely from his face.

"What was that, Gilbert?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Gilbert muttered, a tear dripping onto a slash in his all too human skin. He couldn't understand why he was so upset, but tears were rolling down his face rapidly, the way they would on the face of a person who had just lost something important to them. He felt sad, and cold, and alone. And at the same time, it felt as if some great burden had been lifted from his shoulders- as if something long and tragic had simply been erased from his mind.

Russia smiled creepily, yet moved closer to comfort the sobbing 'Gilbert'.

"There, there. Just forget about it all, Gilbert. You'll be fine now, da?" Russia examined 'Gilbert's arm. The wound wasn't closing. He had willingly given up his country status without even realizing it. Russia looked over at Oliver.

"Do you think you could whip up a spell for the rest of them?"

Oliver frowned and then nodded. Russia couldn't stop smiling. It was the first genuine smile the Russian had ever had.

Meanwhile, in the other corner of the basement, a certain _other Russian_ was frowning profusely. Russia's victory here would mean certain doom for him. He could be upset or think about all the things he would never see again- he could list them and fantasize about them, but he already had. He had had that list ready a long time ago.


	14. 13 - America (And Others) To the Rescue!

Russia pushed the white strands of hair out of the sleeping ex-Prussian's eyes. The cuts on his face and arms had stopped healing altogether and began gushing blood again, staining the torn uniform he was wearing.

"He's kind of cute while he sleeps, I almost regret killing him," Russia said. Oliver looked up. Prussia was obviously still alive. Even though Russia wasn't the greatest with words, he should have realized that what he had just said implied that Prussia was already dead.

"Of course, I'll still do it. I just can't wait to see the others so helpless like this, so they can be suffocated like little children." Russia's smile was still firmly attached to his face, plastered on like some sick carnival clown ((god, I hate clowns…)).

"I suppose it'll all be over soon, won't it, poppet?" Oliver said while carefully double checking his clothing and now-clean knife for any specks of blood.

"Yes, I suppose it will. Oh! I shouldn't keep you any longer. I told you to get the other magic-users, didn't I?" Russia asked. Oliver nodded. "Sorry, I just got so caught up I forgot!"

Oliver skipped up the steps only to have the basement door slam open in front of him. Russia looked up to see what was going on while Oliver just looked dumbstruck.

"China?" they both asked in shock.

"Cut it out, assholes, I'm trying to help ya dipshits," China replied slightly upset… or possibly bored…

"Swear jar!" Oliver shouted- of course that would be his immediate response…

"Oh, it' you Yang," Russia said, "Why are you dressed like China?"

Yang pulled off the brown ponytail wig and revealed his own black ponytail. He threw the wig in a random direction, causing it to land in a puddle of mostly dry blood.

"Because while you dipshits-" Yang was cut off by Oliver again, "-were trying to keep Prussia from spilling the beans, China was deciding to help those bozos out."

"How much do they know?" Russia asked

"Pretty much all of it, except they've got a few of the details wrong, and they don't know what you're after. Blabbermouth here-" Yang motioned to a tied up bundle vaguely resembling China, "-already mentioned your other house, so they could be on their way here already for all I know."

"Should we get out of here, poppet?" Oliver asked

"Not yet," Russia said, "We have to be sure. Oliver, give me a hand first, and then go and get everyone ready. Yang… do whatever you want, I know you won't listen anyway. I'm going to make sure our test with the Prussian was more than a fluke…"

((Elsewhere))

"Lithuania! We know where Russia's other house is!" America said excitedly. Lithuania lightly pulled at his fingers which were bright purple and swollen.

"Great… It seems you had better luck than I did."

"Anyway, Japan already called the others, they're going to meet us here in a few minutes and we're going to go over there!"

"I think I'll stay behind and let my bones heal…" Lithuania said. America didn't seem to understand and kept insisting that he come with them. Eventually Lithuania got tired of dodging America's constant hand-grabbing and went home.

Eventually, England, France, Germany, and Italy showed up and they started heading off into the countryside of Russia in search of Russia's old house based on the directions Ukraine was kind enough to give without asking any questions whatsoever.

When they finally reached the quaint little house, America- being afraid that the door would be locked- charged in and kicked the door. The old wooden door fell noisily off of its hinges and onto the floor. England scolded America lightly, but he did so mostly to ease his own nerves.

All of the countries were a bit wary of the seemingly empty home in the middle of nowhere. They cautiously wandered inside and began looking for signs of Russia, Prussia, or even China being there. England wandered into the kitchen ((I know, bad idea, right?)) and began searching through the cupboards and eventually started taking inventory of Russia's tea collection.

Germany and Japan looked through any paperwork they found, which wasn't much. They then spent the rest of the time looking for paperwork without much luck.

France checked all the rooms half-heartedly, and then rested on the bed with a glass of wine that he had somehow obtained.

Italy wasn't particularly helpful unless you were looking for loose Russian change and dust bunnies, of which he found hundreds. He checked under the beds and in between the couch cushions and in the most obscure of places.

Ultimately it was America who found the basement door- which after everything was all over and things finally returned to normal ((much, much later)) he would brag about constantly, much to the other countries dismay and reminder of emotional scarring.

He went around the house kicking open doors where he could, shouting "The hero's come to rescue you," ((every single fucking time…)). Eventually he came to a wooden door that just wouldn't seem to open ((France had somehow missed this door, maybe because it was covered in dirt, and he refused to even look at it u )). Anyway, America kicked the door at least three times before going back to get the key he had found from Japan ((because no one trusts America with important things)).

The countries gathered together in front of the old door and tried the key. The door unlocked and creaked open, revealing a stone staircase leading into the house's basement. The countries looked down into the foul-smelling cellar and cringed at what they saw.

"That's… impossibre…"

"Bruder?"

"China…"

"Are they…?"

"_Dead?_"

((And that will be it for now, at least here on . Like I said, I don't update this one very often and this is the least edited and gramatically correct version. If you want to see what's new and you want the nicer version, go here: story/4712964/A-Secret-Hidden-in-Russias-Basement/1/ ))

((But you lucky ducks here on are going to get my first USUK lemon. I'm pretty sure both Quotev and FanFiction have rules against it, but FanFiction is at least more lenient about it(or at least no one actually checks the fics... :P Anyway, I'll be working on that soon!))


	15. Death of a Nation

((Um... Warning: Feels... probably))

"BRUDER!" Germany rushed over to Prussia's side in a panic. The rest of them were too shocked to move. Italy clung to France's side as he stared at the horrid scene. America unconsciously backed up until he was next to England, who was covering his mouth. Japan kept glancing between the German brothers and China- a look of pure horror plastered on his face.

Japan started slowly towards China, his steps feeling heavy- his breathing unbalanced. He knelt down at China's side and reached his hand out. China wasn't breathing. Japan's sight was blurred by tears that refused to leave his eyes as he backed up against the wall. China was dead. A country. Dead.

The other nations guessed by Japan's reaction that China had died. They looked back at Germany who was whispering in German to his brother. Was he…?

"Is- is Prussia d-dead?" Italy was the only one who managed to bring voice to the dreaded words. Germany just shook his head back and forth quickly- although no one knew whether he meant it or if he was just in shock and denial.

Italy managed to gather the strength to climb down the stairs and sit next to Germany. He looked at Prussia's bloody state as tears swelled to his eyes. Italy watched Prussia closely, for any sign of life. Finally, Prussia's chest moved. He was breathing! He was okay! He signaled this to the other countries who let out a faint sigh of relief.

Italy had managed to comfort Germany a bit, as Italy was the most familiar with death out of all the countries. Eventually the other countries who had experienced the death of another country began to calm down and approach the scene. Soon only America was unable to look upon China and Prussia. Even though the others had seen the fall of many countries before, it was nothing like this at all. The fall of the others was expected- through war, and famine, and crisis- that was the only way to kill a country. And yet here lay China- a great and vast nation, somehow dead. Surely the physical country was still there- thriving as it always did- but then how was China laying lifelessly here?

The thought that they could be killed so easily sent a shiver up some of the countries spines. They were facing something completely unknown- and completely deadly. Eventually America walked down the stairs to join the others, but he still couldn't look at the lifeless China, or even the pathetic-looking Prussia. He wandered around the basement while scratching nervously at his arm.

Italy helped Germany untie Prussia and laid him on the blood-covered floor. His snow-white hair had dried blood soaked into the tips, and deep slashes through his uniform leaked blood. Even though he was still alive, he certainly looked dead.

"Bruder…" the now sobbing Germany muttered again. Italy's eyes began to water as well. He pulled out his cell phone and called Romano, telling him to stay at Spain's place for a little while. Romano was of course confused but Italy managed to convince him to stay nearby Spain for a while. Now that countries could be killed, he wanted to make sure Romano was safe- or at least safer.

Prussia's eyes twitched open slowly; his crimson eyes wandered before focusing on Germany.

"Lud-Ludwig?" Prussia asked, his vision still blurry. Germany blinked in surprise. Prussia never called him by his human name- rarely even when they were in public.

"Prussia?" Germany asked. Prussia jolted away at the sound of his name.

"Nooo…" He groaned, "Don't say that…"

"Gi-Gilbert?" Germany said tentatively. Prussia- no- Gilbert nodded weakly and closed his eyes again. "Hey! Pr- Gilbert! Don't fall asleep!"

"Whaaaat?" Gilbert muttered, opening his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked. Gilbert shook his head.

"I just want to sleep…" And with that, Gilbert drifted back to sleep. Italy and Germany looked at each other.

"You should take him out of here. Maybe Japan too." Italy motioned to the crying mess huddled up next to the wall.

"You're right…" Germany said. He carried Prussia and led Japan out of the dank basement.

"Those three will need some looking after. France?"

"I'll go," France agreed. And so only Italy, England, and America were left in the basement. Actually, neither Italy nor England could see America. He'd wandered off somewhere again.

"America?" England called out.

"Over here." America said quietly. "Y-you guys should come over here." England looked worriedly at Italy and went over to the open door where America was standing in front of. They peered into the small room and gasped.

((Sorry for no update in so long. I've been working on a little video and I'm also writing a USUK over on FanFiction. But there you have it. China is dead, Prussia seems to have forgotten his countryhood, and America has stumbled on the root of all the secrets! When I finally get around to writing the next chapter you'll finally understand everything. Tee hee.))


	16. 15 - The Root of the Problem

America, England, and Italy stared into the room. The small closet was all but empty. Inside there was just one person, tied up and gagged like a spy. Russia.

"What the blazes?" England muttered. It was Russia, surely it was Russia? This Russia wasn't in uniform- at least not any uniform the three countries recognized- and his eyes were blue. And he was terrified. He stared up at the three looking confused and lost. He glanced from face to face, hoping to see some sign that they were friendly.

"It's the commie… Right?" America asked, unsure.

"It a-certainly a-looks like him…" Italy commented.

"Should we untie him?" England suggested.

"Let's start with this…" America said, taking the fabric out of his mouth. The Russia look-alike didn't say anything when the rag was removed, but the fear in his eyes did seem to die down a bit.

"Russia?" England asked him. The Russian shivered at the sound of his name. "Is that you?"

"S-s-s-sort of…" Russia stuttered nervously.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'? Are you his 2p?" America asked. Russia shook his head.

"I-I'm not s-supposed to be Russia anymore." The other countries looked at each other.

"So… Ian locked you down here and took your place, right?" England said, adapting China's theory. _China…_

"Y-yes."

"That's good enough for me," America said, untying the ropes binding Russia. Neither Italy nor England disagreed.

"We should get him out of here. Take him back to your place," England said to America. "Germany and Prussia should still be there too." America nodded. Russia- now freed from his bindings- took his hands out in front of him and stretched a bit, although he never looked away from the other countries faces.

"Um… e-excuse me for asking, but, um… W-who exactly are you?" Russia asked. The other countries froze.

"Eh? Surely you remember me! America! Right, Russia?" America suggested. Russia blinked at the unfamiliar name and looked to England.

"Well, you must know me, right? England? Ring any bells?" England said hopefully. Russia shook his head. "What about Italy?" Russia looked over at the third country- Italy.

"Italy? That at least sounds familiar… I don't think we've ever met though…"

"Oh? A-really? I suppose it's nice to a-meet you then!" Italy said, trying to be his usual cheerful self.

"Bloody… How long have you been down here?"

"I-I don't know. Since before Tectonic Knights became Prussia…" Russia said, "I-is that a long time?" England and America shared a look before England nodded.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century, dude!" America said, putting his hand on Russia's shoulder. Russia's face showed a little shock, but he more or less accepted the fact quickly with an 'Oh, I suppose that's fine/makes sense' attitude. They helped Russia stand and led him carefully out of the basement. They noticed how thin he was, and how small his muscles were.

Russia shielded his eyes from the bright light coming through the windows. If you ever woke up one morning to find snow outside your window, that's still nothing compared to this. Locked in the dark basement for almost 2,000 years, coming up to find a Russian snow storm right outside the window. Needless to say Russia's eyes were burning from the brightness.

America went back into the basement to rescue the others who were chained down there, while Russia adjusted to the light. The 2ps and micronations were grateful to America until he started boasting about how he was such a hero and then pretty much all of them except for Sealand left in disgust.

America stared almost mournfully at the bodies of some of the micronations who had been living in his borders, Molossia, Talossa, Toserof… Sitting alongside their 2ps, dead. Their deaths were at least a little bit easier to accept than China's was… They weren't full countries, they weren't… America couldn't help but consider the possibility that if he had recognized them as countries they might not have died… It's not like America was close with them or anything, but he still felt guilty…

"America, are you coming? We're ready to go now!" England shouted down at him. America covered the faces of all the dead countries and 2ps in the room- China included.

"Yeah…"

America came out a minute later, his eyes noticeably more red, although no one mentioned it. The four of them wet out into the storm and headed for America's house.


	17. 16 Prussia the Forgotten

((Sorry for the short chapter. Also, slight feels... maybe. I'm never sure.))

Gilbert was sleeping quietly on America's couch. Germany had laid him there on top of a blanket so that the couch didn't get covered in his brother's blood. Japan had calmed down and was sitting in the kitchen sipping at some tea Germany had made for him.

Germany, on the other hand, was chugging down all the beer America had in his house. Japan chose not to say anything to him about it and kept quietly drinking his tea in thought.

Soon Gilbert began to stir. A quiet 'mmmn' was the first noise he had made, soon followed by a long yawn. Germany was already rushing to his brother's side. Gilbert looked over and saw his brother knelling by him.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert asked. Germany nodded- still upset by whatever possessed his brother to call him that. It felt unnatural. Like it was some sort of punishment. "Where are we?"

"At America's house."

"What…? You mean a house in America?" Gilbert asked. So he had forgotten about all the countries.

"Ja… a house in America…"

"Why are we in America?" Gilbert asked. Did he realize that a few hours ago he had been in Russia? Or was he just wondering why they had gone to America instead of Germany…?

"We're staying at A-Alfred's house while we figure this all out."

"Who's Alfred?" Gilbert asked. Germany froze. Prussia had known America's human name, didn't he? He must have, he trained America before his revolution, it must have come up at some point- someone must have said it somewhere along the line. "Is Alfred your _boyfriend?_ Ha! Did my little bruder finally get laid?"

"What? No, no!" Germany said, finally snapping back to the present.

"Sure, Lud, _suuurreee,"_ Gilbert said teasingly, obviously oblivious to his brother's concern. Prussia hadn't just forgotten about them being countries: he had forgotten about some of them entirely.

"Um, Gilbert… You remember… Kiku, correct?" Germany said, motioning for Japan to join him by the couch.

"Eh? No, I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason," Germany said saddened. "Does you head hurt?" He reached for the wound on Gilbert's forehead. It was a scratch, nothing that would have caused memory loss.

"The cut there doesn't hurt much, but I do have a bit of a headache I guess…" Gilbert said, rubbing his temples a bit.

"What do you remember?"

"Huh? About what?" It looked like Gilbert was about to say something more, but had forgotten whatever it was…

"Anything. Where you were an hour ago, where you were a year ago- anything at all!" Germany said loudly- clearly in a panic.

"I-I can't… I-" Gilbert paused to rub his temples more- his headache was obviously getting worse. "I honestly can't remember… I know that you're my bruder… And we live in Germany…. And…"

Germany was in tears. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Gilbert- much to the latter's surprise. He obviously remembered that his brother wasn't easily so moved. Would he remember any of the countries? He didn't even remember America… Would he remember Italy?

"L-Ludwig?" Gilbert asked his brother, concerned.

"Call me 'West'…" Germany mumbled.

"What?"

"Call me 'West!'" Germany said a bit clearer. Gilbert paused.

"Are you okay… West?" He finally said. Germany nodded. But it was all lies. It wasn't alright. This didn't sound like his brother at all, even if he called him 'West' like he always did. It was forced. It wasn't real. Prussia, as Germany knew him, was gone. Germany wanted to hope that is memory would return. That somehow he could make it return. But he had to heal first. He couldn't force him… Gilbert had to heal before Germany could re-teach him…


	18. 17 Introducing Russia!

America helped the shaken Russia off the plane. Russia looked quite faint from the ride, either that or he was just surprised and tired. Either way, England and Italy kept close in case he suddenly stumbled and fell.

It was raining pretty fiercely. England didn't seem to mind as much as the others as they ran to a shaded bus stop. They sat down on the bench and America called a taxi to take the four of them back to his house.

"They said they'll be here in like ten minutes," America said sitting down next to the others. They didn't say anything. They just sat quietly, rain dripping from their hair onto their laps. It was strange for both Italy and America to be so quiet. England tended to be on the quiet side, but the silence of the other two bothered him a bit. He didn't know about Russia, not yet at least. What would being locked up in a basement for 2,000 years do to a person? Would it make them a quiet person?

England shuddered at the thought. His so-called "splendid isolation" had been rough enough, and that only lasted about thirty years.

America probably sympathized with Russia too. For the first long while of him being a country, he stayed out of foreign affairs entirely. Besides being geographically separate from the rest of the world, America has isolated himself from the European nations… Even if now he participated in world affairs, that definitely had an effect on him… Maybe that's part of the reason America is so vain…

And what about Italy? Italy had lived in several large houses with lots of people when he was younger. But surely he too understood what it felt like to be alone.

England figured that that was the fate of the countries. Long and sorrowful lives. Having a lifelong friend who suddenly turned their back on you because of political reasons… He turned his eyes to America sitting on the other end of the bench. If England admitted it, he knew that ultimately America would leave him to become a country. Everyone did. Everyone always left… at some point.

England sighed and buried his face in his knees. Now wasn't the time to be brooding over the past. There were much bigger problems at hand. China was dead. Somehow killed by Russia's 2p. It was frightening.

The taxi pulled up and the waterlogged countries climbed into it. America opened the passenger door and sat down. He told the driver where to go and soon they were flying down the American city's roads.

The taxi stopped in front of America's house and let the countries off. America paid the driver and followed the other's inside.

Needless to say, Germany, Japan, and France were shocked to see Russia enter the house. ((Prussia/Gilbert is upstairs taking a shower and changing clothes))

"Y-you brought Russia here?!" Germany said, outraged.

"What 'appened? 'ow di that 'appen?" France asked, setting his glass of wine down on America's counter. Russia backed up and cowered slightly at the hostility while the others struggled to explain.

"Hord on. I don't think that is rearry Russia…" Japan said, noticing his blue eyes.

"He's not. Well, actually he is. The other's a fake… erm…" America said.

"China…" England paused to cough a little to keep his voice steady, "China was right. The Russia we knew was actually Ian. The real Russia was locked down in that basement for the last 2,000 years." England motioned to Russia.

The other countries remained quiet for a moment, slowly taking in this fact. Meanwhile, Russia's nerves grew. He rubbed his thumbs along his index fingers anxiously.

"I see," Germany finally said, breaking the long silence. France just nodded, still taking it in.

"Werr, then," Japan said, "Russia-san, wirr you herp us?"

"Eh? Me?" Russia asked surprised. The other countries nodded. "O-of course I'll help! Ian n-needs to be stopped…"

"Do you know what he wants?" Germany asked. Russia nodded grimly.

"Hang on," America interrupted, "Before that, how's Prussia?"

"Oh, that's a-right! Where a-is he anyway?" Italy asked.

"He's upstairs. He just took a shower. I told him he could borrow some of your clothes, America," Germany said. America nodded. "But… he's definitely lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything about us being countries, and so far he only recognizes me…"

"But he's-a alright?" Italy asked. Germany looked down.

"Y-yes… but he's not healing. He's not- he's not a country anymore… It's just me now…" Germany's eyes were tearing up a bit, but not as much as they had before. "I thought I could protect him if I gave him part of my countryhood. It kept him safe for so long, but now…"

Germany sat down on the couch. The other countries took in a collective breath. China was dead, and Prussia had lost his countryhood. They were facing something they didn't understand, something they couldn't begin to fight.

"I think it's time I told you what Ian's after… and what he's been researching for so long."

The countries looked back at Russia as he stood prepared to tell his story. It was time for the last secret to finally become unraveled, and for the real fight to begin.


	19. Flashback Part 1 - And So It Began

((All the flashback chapters are told from Russia's point of view))

It had been a stormy evening the night I met Ian. The wind howled like a pack of arctic wolves on the brink of a long-awaited hunt. I was such a little thing, barely a country. I was picked on a lot by the surrounding nations. I just wanted freedom from it all. I didn't have a single friend to speak of. My sisters helped me when they could, but for the most part I was all alone.

I trudged through the snow; with each step my boots were nearly stolen by the deep banks of it. My scarf- a gift from my sister- was as well-kept as I could manage. The soft fabric only had a few small tears which had been promptly sewn up. It was a shining article in comparison to the rest of my outfit, which was torn almost completely apart, allowing much of the Russian winter storm to lap at my body.

I was of course used to the cold; and, as a country, things like frostbite wouldn't kill me anyway. But it just added to the suffering of it. I had managed to make it to a small wooded area. The trunks and branches of the trees blocked some of the wind and my body felt less sore. I wandered deeper and deeper into the cold forest, until I hardly felt the wind on my back at all. The huge brown trees protected me from the harshness of the white storm.

The sun slowly sauntered down into the cold horizon, leaving the white snow a dark blue where the shadows crawled. The bitter cold twisted and turned over the land, leaving it to shiver in the dark of night. I was glad for the cover of the trees. Without them the wind-chill would have been enough to make even myself shiver violently.

The darkness spread quickly in the secluded forest, and soon I found myself without a light, lost in the frozen woodland. There was no way I would make it back home before morning. I deeply considered resting there in the snow, but then I saw a light. It was a tiny campfire, a ways away from where I was.

When I approached the fire, I found a young boy dressed in a dark uniform and a tattered black scarf. He was poking at the fire light with a blank look on his face. Apart from his red eyes, he was identical to myself. '_My 2p,' _I thought.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" I asked him, wisps of fog sprawled from my mouth as I spoke. The boy just shrugged. I had quickly learned that Ian was a serious guy. He liked to keep things simple and never invited unwanted chatter. He allowed me to talk to him, but he would never give much of a response.

I told him about the other countries, how they picked on me, and how my sisters would take care of me sometimes. I told him everything about them. He seemed vaguely interested in each of their personalities, even asking a question or two here and there. I offered to introduce him to them, but he declined.

"No, that's unnecessary…"

There was another moment of silence. There were many of those during my conversations with Ian. Times when I didn't know quite what to say next and he refused to close the gap with words of his own. But this time I knew exactly what I wanted to say, I just couldn't find the courage to say it.

"Would… would you be my f-friend?" I finally muttered. Ian looked at me for a moment, his red eyes locking with my blue ones. He then looked away slowly without saying anything. He poked the fire a few more times.

"What do I get out of it?" he asked. I blinked at him in surprise. Was he agreeing? What would I have to do for him for him to agree? My mind was racing, trying to figure out what I could possibly say in order to make him agree. He ended up answering my question for me,

"What if you gave me partial control over the country?" Ian asked. I wasn't too sure about it. Partial control over the country? On a permanent basis? Was I allowed to do that? "Not completely of course, just allow me to make decisions and I'll share the weight of the country's citizens with you. In return I'll make us a more powerful country… and I'll be your friend."

Ian poked the fire again causing bits of burning ash to float up from the flame. I found myself wanting to agree with Ian's request. It wasn't really a problem. In fact it might even be better. "I'll make us a more powerful country," he had said.

"Okay," I reached out my hand to him and smiled. A tiny- almost unnoticeable- smile formed on his cheeks as his took my hand to shake it. And so it began.


	20. Flashback Part 2 - My Only Friend

It had been a few weeks since I had agreed to share the country with Ian. He mostly preferred to stay out of the other countries view, but he had already been introduced to my other friend, China, before he could tell me that. After I introduced them and we chatted for a while, I realized something else about Ian. He wasn't particularly nice.

"Ian… you shouldn't have been so harsh with China…" I had told him tentatively.

"I wasn't being harsh- and besides, you should have told me you were bringing him over beforehand." He glared at me while I struggled to respond.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't realize it was important…"

"I don't want to run into the other countries," he said matter-of-factly, "But if I'm going to make this a powerful country, I'm going to have to meet up with them eventually… But when I do, I'd rather them think I'm you."

"Why is that?"

"Because, you don't want them to know that the only reason you came into power is because you let your 2p fight your battles for you."

After that I got Ian a uniform identical to mine and a new scarf as well. There wasn't anything to be done about his red eyes, so he'd have to hide them from the others. But that was an easy feat. The only thing I worried about was his personality. He had a tendency to be harsh, and so to-the-point that only he knew what he was actually talking about.

"You have to smile more, da?" I said, pulling at Ian's cheeks forcing them into an awkward smile. "And don't hold your arms so stiffly! You don't look happy at all!"

"That's because I'm not!" Ian said, forcing my hands away, "Is all this really necessary?"

"Da! If you don't smile, they'll realize it isn't me right away!"

"Pfft! Like you smile all the time," he said, crossing his arms.

"Nyet, not all the time. But if you don't smile at all they'll know!" I said, trying to convince Ian. He glared at me for a moment before half-heartedly feigning a smile.

"Bigger! And close your eyes too!" He forced his cheeks a bit higher, closed his eyes, and tilted his head slightly.

"Da! That's perfect"

Soon Ian was making appearances in my place, making deals, fighting battles, etc. All went pretty well until China started asking about Ian.

"So what happened to Ian, aru? It seems he was here one moment and then gone the next…"

"E-eh? Oh… um, he's not around anymore…"

"Oh, aru, what happened to him?"

"He j-just left…"

"Why did he do that, aru?"

"I-I don't know. This isn't that important anyway, so please stop asking about it…" I didn't like keeping secrets from China, but Ian had made it clear that no one was allowed to know about what he was doing.

Sometime later I had overheard Ian and China discussing the same thing, and I was curious how Ian would react to it, so I stayed and watched.

"I know you said to stop asking about it, aru, but I am curious. Why did Ian suddenly decide to leave, aru?"

"I told you not to bring that up again, so just drop it!" Ian said rather loudly.

"Eh? Oh, erm, sorry, aru…" China looked away, obviously confused and maybe even a little hurt. Ian saw this and quickly made up for it using something I had taught him.

"Y-you're one of the only people I'm close to, but I'd rather you not pry into my personal life…" Ian said as politely and sweetly as he could manage. I smiled a little as China's face softened. It had obviously worked. Ian was getting better.

I wasn't entirely sure how, but Ian was fulfilling his promise of making us a more powerful country. He expanded our territory and waged war against the Tectonic Knights and the Tatars. We were still under Tatar's rule, but for the most part we were left alone. We were becoming quite the nation, and at this point we started to be known as "Russia".

It was only after the late 1580's that things began to change. Ian had been slightly distracted for a short period of time, spending a lot of time in the basement of our house. I didn't think anything of it. He told me he was making preparations for the next great advance of Russia. I didn't think anything of that either; I had just assumed he was planning more war.

The morning of my long imprisonment, the 29th of March, 1584, the day after the death of Ivan the terrible, was a morning not unlike any other. There were no suspicious actions from Ian, signaling his betrayal. It was a perfectly normal morning.

I had woken up and prepared something for Ian and I to eat. Ian wouldn't be out of the basement for another half hour or so, so I settled down with a book while I waited. It wasn't anything particularly interesting, just some war records actually. But it was better than nothing.

Right on time, Ian emerged from the basement and walked over to me. I said good morning, but didn't look up from the book.

My mistake.

Something hard was brought down on my head and darkness engulfed my vision. The last thing I saw before my mind went blank and I was imprisoned in the basement were the last few words of the chapter I had been reading.

"Сладкийпобедагорькое поражение." "Sweet victory of one is the bitter defeat of another."


	21. Flashback Part 3 - A Thousand Deaths

((Sorry for the long wait, my internet got cut out for a while. But this chapter is a bit longer than they usually are for this story, so you've got a bit more!))

My eyes fluttered open and I took in the dim scene around me, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. I recognized the basement, my hands shackled to the wall. Ian was nowhere in sight.

I struggled against the chains, tried to wiggle my wrists out of them, I even tried to pull the chains out of the wall itself. But it was no use. I gave up on escape after the first three hours yielded no result.

The basement was cold. Wherever water dripped there were thin pools of ice. My uniform was of course fit to combat these types of conditions and more, but my hands and face felt numb from the cold.

I heard the door open and the sound of footsteps traveling down the stairs. It was, of course, Ian, carrying the same dark uniform he had been wearing when we first met. He didn't say anything as he walked past me towards the back of the basement- to a chest. He took his black scarf and folded it up into a tiny box with a decorative lock and placed it alongside his uniform in the chest.

He again walked past me and headed for the stairs- ignoring me once again. I called out to him but he merely glanced at me with his crimson eyes grimly before returning upstairs.

He didn't come back into the basement for at least a week. My stomach growled with hunger and my mouth was parched with thirst- but again, as a country such things could not kill me. When Ian returned at last to the basement, he finally decided to acknowledge my presence…

"Ivan… are you still here?" he asked, looking into my eyes with a serious look plastered on his face.

"Of course I'm still here! Why am I down here? What's going on?" I asked frantically. Something hard smacked me across the face- a shovel.

"If you don't stop blabbering I'll burry you in the yard," Ian said calmly as a tear rolled down my face. "Now back to business, I'm afraid China's been catching onto my behavior lately. I need you to talk me through what to say to him."

"What?" I asked, still terribly confused.

"How should I react when China asks about my behavior if I don't want him to realize what's going on?" Ian said each of the words slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"If I help, will you let me go?" I asked, fragments of hope clinging to my words like sand.

"If you help, I won't hurt you," Ian obviously wasn't up for negotiation. I reluctantly walked him through his behavioral problems, teaching him how to act more and more like me.

He would come back every now and then for advise, offering me food in return for my assistance. I would gladly help him, hoping that I would be rewarded with something a little tastier than bread and milk, like maybe goulash or a pirozhki! Ian did occasionally bring me such treats, but it was a rare occurrence indeed.

Quite a few years later- I didn't know just how many- when Ian descended down the stairs, I was greeted by a different set of eyes- deep purple ones…

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked in awe of the beautiful purple orbs.

"Contacts," he said, pulling out a blue piece of plastic revealing his crimson eye underneath, "I had these specially made, although they might start selling the colored ones soon…" I didn't really understand a lot of what he was saying, but I knew that he'd no longer have to hide his eyes as much as he had before.

Ian had slowly been growing even more restless. He frequently came down in the middle of the night to give me a good lashing in his frustration. He never talked about it, but it seemed like he was studying something- something that he couldn't seem to grasp his head around.

He modified the basement some more, added more places for chains and added racks of frightening instruments. He tested a few of them out on me, but he grew frustrated again quickly. It wasn't long before the first "guests" started showing up in the basement…

The first was a younger looking girl- who I later found out was a micronation of the time. He tortured her for a long time, her blood spilling everywhere. She of course healed, but she didn't stop crying for days.

Ian didn't enjoy this torture work, he seemed to have a particular goal in mind, but never managed to reach it. This was when I first met Oliver.

Oliver was a light, dainty man, with an accent I couldn't recognize. He dressed in bright clothes and had a cheerful attitude… most of the time. In less than a second he could transform into a murderous psycho- his eyes changing from blue to purple.

When I first saw him walking carefully down the steps I thought he was another prisoner- since no one else ever came down there anyway. But when he wasn't accompanied by Ian, I realized this wasn't the case.

He approached me and the girl carefully, a look of surprise on his face. He brought his hands up, covering his face as his eyes grew wide. He looked from me to the girl before knelling in front of the sobbing figure.

"Oh, poppet, you really have been through a lot you poor, poor thing!" he brought his hand to her face, gently cupping it. His eyes grew wider for a second and the girl screeched as she discovered the knife that had just been thrust into her.

The pink haired man began rapidly slashing at her, delighting in her cries for help. He quietly muttered things to her as her skin was torn open, saying how she wasn't really a country, how it was rude of her to think she was, how lovely her blood looked all over the floor… It was mad. And then a strange thing happened. The girl died. A nation, technically a micronation, but a nation nonetheless. Dead.

The man blinked, as if in surprise. He called out to Ian who came rushing down the stairs to see. The two stared at the dead one. Ian took the man's bloody hand and shook it.

"Oliver, I'd be glad to have you as my partner if you'd accept."

"Anything to have a bit of fun, Ian, dearie!"

From that point on micronations, 2p nations, small nations, all sorts of people were brought into the basement. Oliver was told to try several different methods to kill them. Some would work on them all, some would only work on the 2ps. But after each and every death, the same method would be tried on me.

I'd been poisoned, drugged, used as spell practice, injected, beat, verbally abused, mentally damaged, and more. And after every time I'd be stabbed, shot, smashed, or worse. But every time I would heal. And every time Ian would grow more and more displeased.


	22. Flashback Part 4 - A Reason

Years more had passed and I finally grew brave enough to ask Ian the question that had been bugging me for years. Although "brave" is a bit stretching it, "desperate" would be a more accurate term.

"Ian, why-?" I was cut off by a smack across the face with a long metal object.

"_Ivan_. My name is _Ivan_."

"I-Ivan…?"

"You aren't allowed to hold the name anymore. You aren't allowed to be "Russia" either."

"Why? Why any of this? Why am I down here? Why are you killing nations and 2p nations? Why?! It doesn't make sense! Are you just cruel and enjoy these things?"

"No, I have a goal in mind."

"And what would that be? Torture as many people as possible as cruelly as possible before you kill them?" I shouted. Desperation made people do strange things- stupid things. Ian glared at me.

"You mistake me for a psychopath. You mistake me for _Oliver_."

"Then why?"

"Let me tell you a story, my dear ignorant one. It's about a war some time ago that I witnessed between two countries. The two countries had been constantly squabbling, yelling at each other over every little thing. They were at war with each other for much of their history.

"But the way they fought- it was ridiculous. They didn't seem to take it seriously at all! But that's how the 1p nations are. They're silly. They have ridiculous, completely over-the-top obnoxious personalities and I can't stand it! As countries they should take their job far more seriously!

"Which leads me to this: the purpose of the 2p nations. Why are we here? Why do the 1ps need us? For the longest time I believed that there was really no purpose to our existence at all. That we were just there in case something happened to the 1p nation. But you can't kill a nation, can you? So why then?

"Another war I saw once lead me to discover our so-called _purpose,_" again, he spit the word out with a hiss, "The war was devastating. A truly awful war. A year or two into the war, some of the countries couldn't take it. They couldn't handle the stress of it. So they gave the country over to their 2ps. This was a temporary action of course, but it was then when I realized why we are here.

"The 1p nations are not suited to run their county in times of true devastation. Their silly personalities can't process death and destruction like we can. We are better suited for these things. Which made me question even further- as I have always questioned it- the suitability of the 1p nations to be countries.

"I, of course, always knew that _you_ weren't suited to be a country, as weak and pitiful as you are. But then I began to truly question all of the 1p nations. And so my little project began. To liberate all the countries of the world from their unfit 1p personifications.

"However that is quite the daunting task. The only reason I succeed with you is because you were dumb enough to believe I was your friend and you willingly gave most of the country over without a fight. But even after I imprisoned you, you retained some of your countryhood…

"More importantly, I will guarantee you that the other nations won't comply so easily. So I began researching something else. Something that would force their countryhood to fall to none other than the 2p nations- all of it. Which is why I've been killing off these micronations and 2p nations. I'm going to learn how to kill you, and then the 2p nations will rise as the rightful symbols of their countries."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I had already pretty much figured that Ian was trying to kill me, but all of the nations? It was unthinkable. That was practically world domination.

"When I look at all of the 1p's silly faces, I think of how great it will be once I completely destroy them,"

"So much for not being a psychopath…" I muttered and was immediately silenced by another smack.

"Keep in mind that the only reason I tell you this is because I'd like you to keep helping me. If the other countries realize at any point what is going on, there could be major trouble. So I need to continue to impersonate you.

"I already tried to become a different country so that it wouldn't matter anymore, but the Soviet Union has gone and passed and you are still alive- meaning that plan has failed. Although China's loyalty has wavered. He could become a threat if he ever decided to mention our little meeting all those years ago. The fact that he even knows of my existence is dangerous. China will be the first to go once my research pays off. Then the former Tectonic Knights will be next…"


	23. Flashback Part 5 - Reunion

I heard the floorboards creak in the old house above my head and a few moments later Ian came walking down the stairs casually. More years had passed; I stopped trying to keep track of the years a long time ago. There was no daylight in the basement for me to judge how many days had passed or even whether it was day or night. I only had a vague guess as to how much time had passed based on my own internal clock and how frequently Ian visited me…

Ian gathered his 2p uniform from the chest and carefully dusted off the tiny box containing his black scarf. It was obvious that he didn't like impersonating me, that he missed just being a 2p. But of course his ambitions wouldn't allow that.

"I came here for two reasons, actually. First, I might be needing these sometime soon," Ian said, holding up his uniform and the box containing the scarf, "Second, I would like to ask you a question. You will answer, da?"

"You know I have no choice," I said. Ian's lips didn't twinge in the slightest, but his face was smiling, I could tell.

"After the meeting today, the other countries were discussing their 2ps. I snapped at them when I was asked. I couldn't 'flirt' my way out like I used to do with China. I'm afraid they may have become suspicious. I need to resolve this at once."

"W-well, you can't bring it up again. If… if they really are suspicious then it'll come up again, and when it does you need to be as calm and charming as possible. Smile more. Apologize for snapping. Tell them that you really don't have a 2p, and you were just bitter because-"

"But China will know that it's a lie. If China betrays me, it's all over. I need something that China will believe."

"Oh, okay… Tell them that you and your 2p got into a fight a long time ago and he ran off. You never saw him again and you're still bitter about it because you thought he was your friend…"

My words hit a little bit too close to home for me. My eyes began to tear up the slightest bit while Ian just rolled his eyes. Although he seemed pleased with the story and left me alone again. I cried a little bit for what seemed like the first time in ages, because I HAD truly believed Ian was my friend… I had talked with him about all the other countries, my sisters, everyone. And now he was using me against them… it wasn't fair.

A few weeks later Ian came back down the stairs, dragging behind him a familiar face. My eyes went wide as his head clunked against each of the steps and he was chained up beside me. Oliver had obviously drugged him as he was still groggy and his eyes never completely focused on anything.

"Now, little not-a-country-" Ian started.

"Hey!" The Teutonic Knights interrupted rudely, causing him to be smacked across the face with Ian's metal stick.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking!" Ian snapped. I watched as true fear crawled up onto The Teutonic Knight's face. Clearly he didn't know about Ian, and that he'd never seen this side of "Russia" before. I had seen this play out a million times before with 2ps and micronations, but this time, it was The Teutonic Knights…

I watched helplessly as he was tortured mercilessly by Ian and Oliver- who came into the room later- as the two of them desperately tried to kill him. Eventually the two of them left the room and left the poor Teutonic Knight alone. His violent screaming died down to harsh sobbing before finally he went silent. He looked up to examine his surroundings; he obviously noticed the bodies and… parts of bodies hanging here and there. He looked sick. He hadn't noticed me yet, and finally I made myself known.

"Teutonic Knights?" I called out. He glanced at me with a surprised look on his face- I couldn't blame him; I wore the same face of the man who had just tortured him and pretty much said that he was going to kill him.

"Don't be afraid of me," I said to him, "It's been a long time since I've seen you…"

"Who… who are you," Teutonic Knights spluttered out along with some blood.

"R-Russia… or at least I used to be. Ian is Russia now."

"Ian?" Teutonic Knights asked, blood dribbling down his lips. I gestured to where Ian and Oliver had left.

"The one with the outrageous pink hair was Oliver, Ian's partner. Ian is the one impersonating me." I explained.

"Why?"

"He wants the 2ps to gain control over the nations. He doesn't think we're able to handle it. So he's looking for ways to kill off nations. He can kill micronations and 2ps so far, but he's had no luck with full nations, so you should be safe, Teutonic Knights!"

"Yeah, well, I've got bad news for you. I'm not a nation anymore. I'm not even The Teutonic Knights. I eventually turned into Prussia after the Prussian's overthrew The Teutonic Knights. And after that things started going downhill. The only reason I'm really still around is because of my younger brother."

"Holy Rome?" I asked. Prussia twitched as if a nerve had been struck.

"N-no… Holy Rome is… The Holy Roman Empire fell… a long time ago. I meant Germany. I'm alive because I joined with Germany."

"Oh…" was all I could say. A lot had happened since I had been imprisoned. I considered asking how long it had been but Ian and Oliver returned…

((Sorry for the long wait, I actually had most of this written out already, but stuff happened and I couldn't finish it. But anyway, this is the last of the flashback chapters. Now you know everything. And soon you'll find out if Ian's plan succeeds. Will the 1p nations fall, dying like mortals at the hands of the 2ps?))


End file.
